Dreaming
by Pannychan
Summary: This is my first song fic. T/P of course^_^...r/r please


I don't own DBZ or the song used in this fic. The song used is "Dreaming of You" and it belongs to Selena.  
  
a/n- this is my first real attempt at a song fic. It may be a little cliche, but it fits the song perfectly.  
  
1 *Late at night when all the world  
  
Is sleeping  
  
I stay up and dream of you  
  
And I wish on a star  
  
That somewhere you are  
  
Thinking of me too*  
  
__________  
  
Pan was up late one night writing in her diary.  
  
::Dear Diary,  
  
I know I write this a lot, but I truly believe that I have fallen in love with Trunks. What woman wouldn't? He's smart, handsome, sophisticated, at least that's what other women see in him. But I see something more. He's my best friend. We've always been there for each other. In fact, ever since our journey through space, we've been practically inseparable. We look out for each other. I think what I love most about him though is that he respects me and my opinion. He's always asking me to spy on him when he's on a date. Don't ask me why. He says it's because I'm a good judge of character and the only way to see a person's true nature is when they think they are alone. He does the same for me. It's kinda' fun actually. *sigh* We're such close friends. It hurts we can't be more. I'm going to go to bed now. It's 2:30 in the morning. I just wish that he could think of me like I think of him.::  
  
___________  
  
*'Cause I'm dreaming  
  
Of you tonight  
  
'Till tomorrow  
  
I'll be holding you tight  
  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
  
Than here in my room  
  
Dreaming about  
  
You and me*  
  
__________  
  
Pan closed her diary and went to bed. It wasn't long before she drifted off into a blissful dream.  
  
{Dream sequence}  
  
Pan ran into the forest to find Trunks waiting for her. He smiled.  
  
"I'm here. Did you have something to tell me?"  
  
"Yes, Trunks. I...I..."  
  
"You don't have to be afraid, Pan. We're friends."  
  
"I'm in love with you. Do you love me?"  
  
"Yes. With all my heart."  
  
Pan ran to Trunks and wrapped her arms around him. He returned the embrace and ran his fingers through her hair and spoke to her.  
  
"You know this is all a dream right?"  
  
"Yes. But I don't want it to end. I don't want to ever wake up."  
  
"You have to..."  
  
{End dream}  
  
Pan woke up at 5:00am to the sound of a buzzing alarm clock. She was a little upset that her dram was over, but she brushed it off, as she got ready for her day. She was going to meet Trunks at the park.  
  
____________  
  
*Wonder if you ever see me  
  
And I wonder if you know I'm there (Am I there)  
  
If you looked in my eyes  
  
Would you see what's inside  
  
Would you even care*  
  
_____________  
  
Pan's P.O.V.  
  
I walked into the park and found the bench that he and I normally meet at. He wasn't there yet. I waited for about twenty minutes.  
  
~He's late...I wonder if he even remembered that we were supposed to meet today...~  
  
Just then Trunks ran up to me.  
  
"I'm so sorry I'm late Pan. Dad wouldn't let me out of the gravity chamber."  
  
I smiled. That was just like Vegeta.  
  
"It's okay Trunks. So, why did you ask me to meet you here today?"  
  
I hoped so much that he was going to say he loved me, but I knew that was just wishful thinking. He was oblivious to my deepest emotions. Sure he could tell if I was upset, but he could never interpret why.  
  
_____________  
  
*I just wanna' hold you close  
  
But so far all I have are dreams of you  
  
So I wait for the day  
  
And the courage to say  
  
How much I love you*  
  
______________  
  
Trunks's P.O.V.  
  
I was so upset that I was late. I hated keeping her waiting. I hated keeping me waiting. I cared so deeply for Pan. In fact, I loved her. The only problem was I didn't think she returned the feelings. We were really good friends. I was afraid if I said anything I would ruin our friendship.  
  
She got up and gave me a hug. (Our usual greeting) I stood there, not wanting to let go, but I did anyways. I wanted to tell her that I loved her, but I knew that right now wasn't the right time. I wasn't ready.  
  
~Someday, Pan...someday...~  
  
______________  
  
*I'll be dreaming  
  
Of you tonight  
  
'Till tomorrow  
  
I'll be holding you tight  
  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
  
Than here in my room  
  
Dreaming about  
  
You and me  
  
______________  
  
It had been a long day. Trunks walked into his room and plopped down on his bed. He and Pan had been running around like two children in a candy store. They went to the mall, then to the movies, then back to the mall. He closed his eyes and quickly fell into a deep slumber.  
  
{Dream sequence}  
  
"Pan? Pan are you there?"  
  
Trunks looked around for the object of his desire. He spotted a figure in the distance. It was her. She was standing on the edge of a cliff; a gentle breeze flowed through her long hair. She looked off into the distance with a thoughtful look on her face. He walked up to her and put his arms around her. She turned to face him.  
  
"Do you love me, Trunks?"  
  
"Yes, Pan. I do."  
  
"Then why won't you tell me?"  
  
"But I just did."  
  
"No...I mean the real me..."  
  
{End dream}  
  
Trunks woke up with a start and looked at his clock. 3:30 am.  
  
~I have to tell her...soon...~  
  
______________  
  
*Late at night when all the world  
  
Is sleeping  
  
I stay up and think of you  
  
And I still can't believe  
  
That you came up to me  
  
And said, "I love you"  
  
I love you too*  
  
_________________  
  
Two days later  
  
Pan ran into her room and shut her door. She immediately pulled out her diary and started writing in it  
  
::Dear Diary,  
  
I can't believe it. He said it! He said he loves me!! We were walking in the park earlier tonight. That was it, just walking and enjoying each others' company, when he suddenly stopped walking. I didn't know what he was doing. I turned around to ask him and he kissed me! I was so stunned! It wasn't a big kiss. Just a quick peck on the lips but I was left absolutely speechless. I asked him why he did that and he said he had something that he's wanted to tell me for a long time. That's when I knew he was going to say it. I wanted to cry, but I held it all in until he finished. He grabbed my hands and started rubbing his thumbs across my knuckles. He looked in my eyes and told me he was in love with me! I just cried and gave him a big hug. I never thought in a million years that my dreams would come true. And tonight, that's just what happened. I love you Trunks Briefs.::  
  
________________  
  
*Now I'm dreaming  
  
With you tonight  
  
'Till tomorrow  
  
And for all of my life  
  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
  
Than here in my room  
  
Dreaming with you  
  
Endlessly*  
  
_________________  
  
Three years later  
  
Pan looked at the clock on her dresser. 11pm, time for bed. She closed her diary and pulled back the covers. She sat down and took the ring off of her left finger and placed it in her jewelry box. She switched off her light and lay down only to have two strong arms wrap around her in a protective embrace.  
  
"Good night, Trunks."  
  
"Good night, Pan." 


End file.
